Shenanigans via Jandreck
by DevinMaddox
Summary: Featuring Bade/Jandre/Bendre, What happens when 3 people find out their life is about to change..I don't know how to describe this honestly but I promise the story is WAY better then this lame description.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note- This is a re-upload of the first fic I ever wrote, I apologize for the awful editing..it's _really_ not my thing.** **Enjoy.**

It's 7:30am and the bell rings, Jade, Beck, Andre and their friends are walking towards Sikowitz' class. Sikowitz walks in about 10 minutes after the bell rings "Sorry I'm late everyone, you wouldn't believe my morning as i'm walking out of my house I see a monkey on top of my car, then it starts throwing...well I think you can gather where this is going." Everyone exchanges confused looks and giggles.

"AnyWHO? Jade. Tori. come up here." As Tori and Jade walk up to the stage Sikowitz tells them "Jade, your a constipated little person whose trying to use the bathroom in a walmart, Tori you are a malfuctioning robot refusing Jade entry to said bathroom..and GO!" "Please, you just gotta let me in the bathroom I-M GONNA EXPLODE!" says Jade kneeling down on stage. Tori replies in a robotic voice "You are not tall enough to ride this ride-" Jade suddenly takes a mad dash out of the room. Then Sikowitz says with overwhelming pride "Take note children, that is a dedicated actress."

Jade runs straight to the bathroom, bumrushes this girl checking her makeup in the mirror then violently pukes in the toilet freaking everyone out and causing the girls to desert the bathroom simultaneously.

After vomitting about 3 more times Jade goes to the sink to wash her face off then finally leaves heading back to class only to find that everyone's waiting on her in the hallway, she had been sick the entire period. "What's the matter Jade?" Cat asks. "Idk, all of a sudden I just got ferociously nauseous and puked with a vengeance" Jade replies. Beck looks at her with concern and says "You think you'll be okay or do you need me to take you home?" "Yeah, I'm definitely not okay right now, let's go." Beck and Andre put their arms around Jade's waist and shoulders as they walk her over to Beck's truck.

When they get to the truck Andre looks at Jade with heavy worry in his eyes and asks "You sure you don't want us to take you to a hospital and make sure everything's alright?" "No, Andre I just wanna go home!" she replies with a hostile tone . Beck and Andre just look at each other as if their communicating telepathically and decide on their own that their going to ignore Jade's request and take her to the hospital to get looked at anyway, they figured even if she was going to fight them on it that it was still worth it to find out why their girlfriend got so sick.

So 15 minutes later they arrive at the hospital which was surprisingly enough time to talk Jade into consulting a doctor. They go in and get lucky enough to be able to see someone immediately without having to wait the usual hour or longer most people have to deal with. "Hello I'm Dr. Juno, and how may I help you this fine day?" Beck introduces everyone and tells him about how their girlfriend suddenly for what seemed to be of no reason just got incredibly sick during school today and that they wanted to bring Jade in for a checkup to make sure everything was alright.

Dr. Juno starts to ask Jade questions "So, how are you feeling right now Jade?" "Considering I got dragged out of school at like 8 in the morning..I feel awesome" she replies. "Jade!" Beck says in an aggrivated tone. Then Jade cuts the attitude and becomes more serious "Still feeling kinda queezy right now, just not as vomitorial as before." Dr. Juno puts his hand on Jade's forehead to see if she has a fever. "Have you eaten anything unusual lately?" "Uhm..no I don't think so." Jade answered. Dr. Juno asks "So when was your last period?" Jade hesitates before giving her answer. "I think..a month..or two ago." she said with fear laced uncertainty. "Well by the tone in your voice I can tell you know where I'm going with this" Jade just sits on the exam table with this incredibly dumbfounded look on her face not moving a muscle.

Andre walks over to the exam table and sits beside her, then puts his arm around Jade and tries to reassure her that everything will be okay and that she has him and Beck to lean on so she isn't alone. Andre and Beck both give Jade a hug. Dr. Juno comes back into the room with a pregnancy test for Jade, she takes it and goes to the bathroom. Beck and Andre are sitting outside of the bathroom awaiting test results, meanwhile Jade takes the test and following is a major break down. Jade's mind starts to race with all of these thoughts of if it turned out she was really pregnant.

She thinks to herself "This can't happen..not right now..NOT at 17..and me? a mom? that's insane..I don't need to be someone's mami right now. I...don't .. know, abortion? ..ugh even if i'm not ready I know I can't do that so who the fuck am I kidding?..". Jade wildy pushes the door open, Andre and Beck stand up and look at Jade with anticipation. She looks at them with an intense stare just before saying "Congradulations..daddies" with a smile on her face full of false serenity. Not Andre or Beck have anything to say, they just sit back down and stare at each other with anxiety masking their faces. "Jade, I'd like to get you in for an ultrasound since you were unsure of your last period, come this way please." said Dr. Juno. Jade replies in a hollow "Sure..why not?".

They get to the sonogram room and the nurse starts prepping Jade for her ultrasound. "Although this isn't normally the way we do this, today I'm going to perform a Transvaginal Ultrasound and that is when we use a tube like probe and insert it into the vaginal canal and we do this to see how far along you are and generally when circumstances are unknown." said Dr. Juno. "I'm sorry, what? your gonna probe our girlfriend?" Beck said with a slightly nervous snicker. Jade chimes in "Can we just get this over with?" "Sure, it'd be my pleasure" Dr. Juno says. Andre, Beck and Jade all rotate their heads toward Dr. Juno with a disturbed look in their faces. Dr. Juno finally starts with the procedure.

"Ooh, cold..but it hurts so good" Jade said while looking at her boyfriends, they look back at her with raised eyebrows as if saying what the fuck "What? are you really expecting me to be totally serious right now? Hi, It's Jade." Everyone looks over at the sonogram and waits for Dr. Juno to speak. "Woah, you guys see that?" "Your gonna have to tell us what we're supposed to be looking at" Andre responded. Dr. Juno looks at them with wide eyes, points to the screen then says "I'm seeing 20 toes, meaning two sets of feet, which ultimately means two heartbeats".

"Uhm...what now?" Jade said in an earsplitting tone. "And as for how far along you are, your 9 weeks." Dr. Juno said as he hands her a picture of the ultrasound, Andre and Beck walk over to opposite sides of Jade and gaze at their futures. Jade stares at it with troubled eyes and said "Out of all the teenage girls in the world to get knocked up and I'M THE ONE THAT GETS TWINS?" "Yeah, this is pretty insane" Beck said. "You say that as if you just ran into an old friend at the market, how can you possibly be this calm, twins BECK, as in 2 kids that all of a sudden will be depending on us BECK!" Jade hastily replies. "Yes Jade I'm fully aware of the situation I just know that everything's gonna be okay, I know what it looks like right now but I know later on you'll be way less freaked out alright, you know we'll figure this out, and I know you don't wanna hear this right now but YOU NEED to calm down."

"CALM DOWN? NO, I'M NOT GONNA CALM DOWN, I'M 17 AND I'VE JUST BEEN INFORMED THAT I'M GONNA BE A MOTHER OF 2, ANDRE SAY SOMETHING!" Jade bellows. "Sorry, I was just trying to get my head wrapped around everything." Andre replies. "A real human reaction, thank you!" Jade said derisively. "I agree with Beck though, I'm just a little stunned, but I think it'd be a good thing if you calmed down a little, you do want our kids to be healthy right?" "Well yes, of course I do but-" "Then start thinking about them and try to cool off." said Andre. Andre succeeds in talking Jade down, at least for the moment. Jade starts getting dressed then Dr. Juno comes back into the room to go over a few details briefing them on what to do/expect and letting them know that the twins are healthy.

"I need to see you 3 months from now to see how you and they are doing" Dr. Juno said as he pats Jade's belly. "I can also tell you the sexes of the babies then too, just tell me if you want to know or not, other then that I guess we're done here for today i'll see you guys in 3 months." They all get up and start heading to the truck, though Jade staggers a bit because she's still feeling a little sick and is still in shock over the day she had, Beck and Andre hold onto her as they walk out of the hospital. When they get to the truck Beck looks over at both of them and said "So i'm guessing no one wants to head back to school?" Andre nor Jade responded, so Beck just starts the truck and decides to drive them to his trailer. During the whole ride they sat speechless, as their sitting in Beck's trailer Andre finally breaks the silence.

"At least we're not having triplets right?" Jade gives him this icy soul withering stare. "I was just trying to break the tension, but I could get a part time job and work after school and we graduate in just a few months so then I can work full time." said Andre. Beck chimes in "I can also get work, my uncle's always looking for extra servers for his restaurant, between the 3 of us I really believe we can make this work." "Fine, alright!..you've convinced me, now how the hell are we going to tell our parents this? Andre hasn't even told his parents that he's in a polyamorous relationship with a girl and a guy, and we've been together for a year."

"You know how my dad is.." Andre muttered looking to the ground. "What? You know how my dad is but i'm not gonna just never tell him i'm pregnant..not like I really have much of an option there in the first place." "He can't even handle the fact that i'm bi let alone dating both at the same time, so sorry if I don't know how to tell him and i'd tell my mom if I knew it wouldn't get back to him." said Andre. Jade storms out of the trailer and goes to sit in the truck. Beck moves over to sit closer to Andre "You know I understand and it doesn't really bother me that you haven't told them about us but it's a totally different story with Jade, you know how she is, and I think it's really hurting her that you haven't told them..but she'll never tell you that. So if I were you I'd try and do something about that." Beck gets up and gives Andre a passionate but swift kiss on the lips and tells him he loves him, then walks out of the trailer to see how Jade is doing.


	2. Chapter 2

2 months had gone by, Jade now had a small but noticable baby bump. Andre and Jade are hanging out in Beck's trailer while they wait for Beck to get off work, Andre's on his laptop in headphones and Jade's reading a book laying down on Beck's bed. Andre takes off his headphones to say "Hey, I've been looking up baby stuff and found an article that said we're supposed to talk to the fetuses, you know that way they can get to know us before their arrival and it's good to stimulate their minds..it says it helps build their intellect i.e. talking, singing, and playing music should help with their development." Andre takes his headphones and wraps them around Jade's belly then turns on "Forever Baby". Then Jade burst out laughing "And that's the first song you want them to hear, is that supposed to be the music that'll turn them into geniuses?" she said while still giggling. "Must you mock me?" Andre replies.

"No, it's really sweet i'm sorry but you have to admit with how you said stimulation would build their intellect, and then you play that song it's pretty funny" Jade said titteringly. Jade sits up and motions Andre to come closer to her, he sits next to her and she clutches onto his shirt then thrust him into her face and practically engulfs his lips, Andre puts his arm around her back as he slowly lays her down and gets on top of her. "Oh, wait let me grab a condom" Andre said. Jade looks at him and shouts "Andre!" as she points to her stomach. "Right..." Andre replies in a bit of a haze. Andre and Jade continue kissing each other as if there were no interruption.

Jade rips open Andre's button down, presses her face up against his chest and her mouth starts pulsating his pec while also using her teeth. "Oww! Jade..too hard" said Andre. "Sorry, I was hungry" Jade replies with a smirk and lustful eyes. "I thought you were literally going to take a bite out of me, wrong boyfriend, Beck's the one who likes being chewed on like a chew toy" Andre said. "Hey dude, man up! I'm prego, my hormones are gonna be going insane and when momma wants her candy she GETS HER CANDY" said Jade in an authoritative tone. Andre laughs, then reaches over to give Jade a hug. "So, how ya doin? can I get you anything?" Andre asks Jade.

"Uhm...yeah you can get me a large pepperoni and pineapple pizza hold the onions, oh and I want a bag of sour gummy worms and a large strawberry milkshake" replied Jade. "Dang girl, that all for you?" Andre says astonishedly. "Am I not eating for 3? now GO!" Jade demanded. "Uhh..what was that?" Andre replied. "Please.." Jade says in a much softer politer tone. "That's better, i'll be back in a beat" said Andre. Then Andre kisses Jade and places his hands on her stomach then kisses it too. 20 minutes after Andre leaves Beck finally comes back from work and catches Jade talking to herself or so he thinks.

"Babe, whatcha doing?" said Beck with a slightly confused look on his face. "Hey, Andre said we're supposed to talk to our kids through the womb so...yeah that's what I was doing." said Jade. Beck nods his head then sat down to kiss Jade. "So whatcha talking about?" Beck asked playfully. "I was just telling them how mami's gonna go to town when daddy gets back with her food" Jade said enthusiastically. "What are we having for dinner?" Beck asked. "Yeah..idk what you're having but i'm having pizza, gummy worms and a strawberry milkshake" Jade said contentedly. "Is that healthy?..nevermind" Beck muttered. "Damn right, nevermind" Jade replied in an aggressive tone. Beck rolls his eyes "Well I was just thinking of the twins" he said half annoyed. "Well I don't think me having pizza for dinner one night is going to affect them that much" Jade said while looking at Beck with a perplexed look on her face.

Andre walks in with Jade's stuff "I'm back!" Andre said with half baked excitement. "It feels tense in here..what I miss?" asked Andre. "Nothing" Beck responded then greeted Andre with a hug and a kiss. "Jade, are you really bout to eat all of that by yourself?" Andre asked curiously. "Are you calling me fat?" Jade replies irritatedly. Andre sighs "No". Even though Beck and Andre were completely aware of the fact that Jade was pregnant and with twins no less that didn't mean that they still weren't totally amazed to see her eat so much. "What?" Jade yelled. "Sorry, that was just really impressive babe" Beck said as he starts laughing, then Andre joins in and nods his head in agreeance. "Whatever.." Jade chimes in. "Ohh! yeah I almost forgot..I got you something" Beck says as he pulls something out of his back pocket. "I got you some new industrial strength scissors, guarenteed to never lose their sciss" Beck said with a smile on his face. "I thought it'd help you feel better" said Beck. "Yay! these are awesome dude, thank you and I genuinely mean that this time" an overexcited Jade said then rushes over to kiss Beck lovingly. "What about me? I brought you stuff too." Andre said with a pout on his face. Both Beck and Jade go over to Andre and hug him and give him kisses on each side of his cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

"Woah, this feels freaky. You gotta feel this!" Jade exclaims. She then grabs Andre and Beck's hands and puts them on her belly. "Yeah! it's like Alien vs. Predator in there" Andre said. "Right?" replied Jade. As soon as Beck feels the strange movement in Jade's stomach he unexpectedly pulls back. "What's wrong?" Andre asked. "Nothing's wrong, what are you talking about?" Beck replied in a spastic tone. "You're being like Robbie level weird" said Jade. Jade walks over to Beck and takes his hand again and tries to place it on her belly but he jerks his hand out of her grasp.

"O-M-G I knew it! HO-LY crap! Finally, something that scares Beck. The unscarable is scarable!" said Jade very animatedly. Andre and Jade start laughing really hard at Beck's expense. "Fine, ok yeah your demon belly kinda freaks me out" Beck said. "Ha, kind of? you jumped!" Andre said as he and Jade continued to laugh. The next day comes and Beck has picked Andre up and they are now on their way to pick up Jade, he always gets Jade last because she prefers more time to wake up and so fourth. They get to Jade's house and she's not out yet so they sit and wait. "So between us how are you doing with this whole twins thing?" Beck asked Andre.

"Idk, it's like how did this happen? but I feel kinda like i'm ready to take this on, what about you?" Andre replied. "Same, I feel like I can handle this..but like Jade said a while back were like 17" Beck said in a pretty calm tone. They see Jade finally walk outside of her house, though it's in a slow leisurely walk style. "Ugh, is she serious? JADE COME ON WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" said Beck in a frustrated tone as he honked the horn. "LIKE I CARE!" Jade yelled back. Jade gets in the car and they drive off to school. Jade, Andre, and Beck all walk toward the Asphalt Cafe. Sinjin comes walking up "Hi, Jade. Need any help with your books?" Sinjin asked. "1. I'm not holding books and 2. NOOOO!" Jade responds. "Why does he try?" said Beck. "I don't know" Andre replied with this hopelessly confused look on his face. Cat comes running up to them in her usual sunny demeanor "Hi, everyone! Jade I got you a fortune cookie" she said as she hands Jade the cookie.

"Uhm, thanks?" replied Jade with a hint of curiosity in her voice. "Well my mom told me that cookies are a pregnant girl's best friend" Cat said. "Cat!" Jade yelled. "Whatie?" Cat answered. "We haven't told anyone besides you and Sikowitz" said Andre. "You haven't? but everyone's talking about it..I thought you knew" Cat replied. Jade, Beck and Andre all throw their heads back in an aggrivated manner. "No Cat, we didn't know" Beck said. Later on that day Andre runs into Tori in the hallway, as soon as Tori see's Andre she takes his arm and pulls him into the janitor's closet. "Can I help you?" Andre politely asked. "Have you heard the rumors?" Tori asked. "No, what rumors?" Andre responded. "About Jade..I know you know what i'm talking about!" Tori shrieks as she hits Andre in the arm. "Oww, what?" Andre replies. "So am I your best friend true or false?" Tori asks.

"True" Andre answers looking down. "True or false, is Jade really pregnant?" Tori asked. "...True" Andre replies as he's looking everywhere but Tori's face. "Dude! and you don't tell me of all people?" Tori replies annoyed. "Look, of course I wanted to tell you but you know Jade and she didn't want me to tell you yet" answered Andre. "Well when were you gonna tell me? on the kid's 1st birthday?..also if she's with you and Beck, then which one of you is the daddy?" Tori also asked. "Hmmm, haven't thought about that" Andre replied. "How have you not thought about that?" she asks. "Because we're in a unified relationship, so either way if i'm the daddy or if Beck is we're still in this together" Andre answered. "Awww, that's so sweet, you guys all really love each other" Tori said. "Yeah, I love em a lot. And since you know now, B-T-W we're having twins" said Andre. "Wooooah!" Tori said in shock. "Yeah, I know" Andre replied.

* * *

"So how are Jade and the twins doing?" asked Tori. "Jade is 4 months preggo, the twins are doing fine, and we find out their sexes next month" Andre informed Tori. "Ohh, I feel caught up now" Tori said with a smile. "But how are you and Beck doing with the news?" Tori asked. "A little wonked in the head but we know we can handle it, I mean there are 3 of us" Andre answered. "That's true, Jade's so lucky to have you guys" Tori responded. Jade opens the door out of nowhere and yanks Andre out of the closet "AND JUST WHAT WERE YOU DOING ALONE IN A CLOSET WITH VEGA?" Jade asked in a demanding tone. "We were just talking, you know Tori's my best friend and she wanted to know what was going on with us and.." Andre said then motions his hand toward Jade's belly. "How did you know where we were anyway?" asked Andre. "Nevermind that!-" Jade said as Andre cut her off. "Baby, you need to calm down, we talked about this" Andre said. Andre then gives Jade a tender kiss on the lips and she calms down like nothing even happened. "I'll see you later" Jade said then walks off slightly peeved.

"I am dumbstruck, everytime it surprises me..it's like you barely do a thing and she just comes out of her rage fit." said Tori. Andre lets out a small laugh "It's actually been a lot easier now, thanks to the twins for the most part whenever she's about to freak she'll catch herself and cool off, she wants them to be healthy so she's been trying to keep her anger in check" Andre explained. As Jade is walking down the hall she notices a flyer on the wall, she grabs it and reads: Gears of War 3 video game competition, 1st prize is $5,000 plus a new Xbox 360, 2nd prize is free games from Gamefly for a year, and 3rd is $100 with a Gears of War Cole plushie. Jade was going to compete, she really wanted to do something that could earn her some quick cash for the twins considering the guys didn't think her getting a job would be very beneficial while in her current state, and she figured she could make cash while making people cry. Later on that day after school Beck decides he wants to go to the beach with Andre and Jade, they pull up to Venice beach. "What are we doing here?" asked Jade.

"Just felt like coming to the beach" Beck responded. They get out of the truck and head to the trailer to get changed "I look weird.." Jade said while in her swimsuit. "You look fine babe" Beck reassured. "Very fine" Andre chimes in with a flirty look in his eyes. "Yeah..I know, let's go" said Jade. Andre, Beck, and Jade walk out onto the beach and into the ocean. Jade starts floating and rest her hands on her stomach "Uh-Oh, aliens are on the move again..you wanna run for cover Beck?" Jade said in reference to the twins moving inside her belly again and Beck being scared of them. "That's cute" Beck replied sarcastically. "Speaking of which, Tori asked a good question.. but yeah we don't know who the actual biological father is" Andre said. They all start to stare off into the vista with quizzical looks draped upon their faces.

* * *

It's the day after her second ultrasound early Friday morning and Jade decides to hang back in Beck's trailer for the day because she woke up feeling too sick for school, her stomach was in pain and she felt as nauseous as the day she found out she was gonna be a mother. Beck had parked his trailer in the Hollywood Arts parking lot the night before so if she were to need anything she wouldn't be completely helpless. Beck kisses Jade on her forehead "I love you, just text if you need us" said Beck. "Can you get me a bottled water from the Grub Truck..and a cookie?" asked Jade. "One bottled water and a cookie coming up" Beck replied. Beck leaves to get Jade's stuff and soon after Andre comes in and gives Jade a quick kiss on the lips "So how's my number one girl doing?" Andre asked. "I feel like poop" she replied.

Beck comes back, Jade's water and cookie in hand "Hey, babe" he said to Andre then greets him with a kiss. "Well we gotta get to Sikowitz" said Andre as he leans over to give his girlfriend a hug and goodbye kiss. "Remember, we're just a text away" said Beck. "Alright! I'm not a child!" replied an annoyed Jade. "Yeah, but your carrying ours so we're gonna take care of you" Beck answered. "Oh, yeah..here's my PSP if you get bored" Andre said then handed the game to Jade. But after they left her she didn't play it, she took a sip from her bottled water, ate the cookie then started writing a play idea she had, called Scissor Town but then a bit after she falls asleep. A few hours later it's finally lunch time and there's a knock at the door, it's Cat and she decides to just walk in after she doesn't get an answer "Hi!" Cat said to a just now awakening Jade. "Cat? what do you want?" Jade replied in a hazy kind of way. "Well I missed you and wanted to see you so Beck told me you'd be here" Cat replied. "I'll remember to thank Beck when I see him" replied Jade slightly irritated.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, and you never told me what Dr. Juno said" said Cat. "He said we'll be having a healthy little boy and girl" Jade said as she tries to wake up. "Ooo we're having a boy and a girl, that's so exciting! So have you thought of any names yet? asked Cat. "I do actually have names in mind but I haven't mentioned them to Andre or Beck yet" Jade replied. "What are they?" Cat asked. "For our boy, Izy and his full name would be Izykaya and for our baby girl I was thinking Shiori but Shi(pronounced Shy) for short" Jade answered. "Shiori sounds pretty, and one time my brother had a friend named Izy but he moved to Canada to pursue his dream of being a professional Waggafuffle" Cat said in a giggly tone. Jade gives Cat a raised eyebrow "So I miss anything?" Jade asked. "Uhhhh..nope" Cat replied. "Oh, what about the twins? Who's their daddy?" Cat asked. "We won't find that out until after their born..now as you can imagine i'm very hungry so.." Jade said. Beck and Andre come in with lunch for their girlfriend "Wassup ladies?" Andre greets them. "We walked to the KFC down the street and got you some Fried Chicken" said Beck. "Yes! you guys are a vision" said Jade as she gets up to give both of them kisses on their lips. "Beck, I need you to drop us off at the mall later..I need to get some[Jade lets out a sigh] maternity clothes unless you wanna come with" said Jade.

"Alright, I can do that and by that I mean I will drop you guys off" Beck replied. "Can I feel the babies kick?" asked Cat. "Ugh, fine but you get ONE free touch so don't think you can keep touching me the entire time i'm like this!" Jade answered. "Yay!" Cat exclaimed then proceded to lay her hands and head down on Jade's belly. "What are you doing Cat? I'm not a shell, you aren't gonna hear anything" said Jade. "Oww!" Cat shrieked at the same time as Jade said "Woah!". "They kicked me in the head" Cat yelled. "Yeah, I felt that, that was pretty intense and sorry but I can't help but feel a huge sense of pride for my unborns right now" Jade said with an evil smirk across her face. Jade, Andre, and Beck all start laughing at what happened to Cat while she stands there with a frown on her face. School's over with and Beck is driving Cat and Jade to the mall "I'll be back to pick you up in 2 hours" said Beck. "You'll be back when I tell you to be back" Jade replied then kisses Beck goodbye. Just a few moments after they walk into a maternity store a saleswoman starts walking towards them and immediately reaches out for Jade's belly "That hand touches me, your not getting it back!" Jade warned. The saleswoman makes a confused face then just walks away. "Why in the hell are people so obsessed with touching pregnant bellies anyway? It's so creepy..like what if I were to just randomly reach out and grab your boob or your ass and then just acted like it was totally natural?" said Jade.

"Idk I guess people just really love babies" Cat replied. Meanwhile Andre and Beck are hanging out watching Jennifer's Body on the laptop in Beck's trailer as they cuddle on his bed, both shirtless as Andre lays his head on Beck's chest and Beck has his arms wrapped around Andre's body. "So you have any names in mind?" Beck asked. "Nah, not yet..the names aren't exactly my top priority right now conidering we have like 4 more months" Andre responded. "Oh, well I kinda like Shannon for our son but I highly doubt Jade will let that happen, and for our daughter I like Haylee" said Beck. "Yeah, I think Haylee's cute but umm..not so sure about Shannon" Andre replied.

Beck's cell started to ring, it was Jade "Yeah?" Beck answered. "Time to pick up baby mama" Jade said in an unusually cheery tone. They hang up and Beck puts a shirt on, then heads to the truck to go and get them. He arrives and see's them waiting outside so then pulls up next to them and opens the door "Someone's in a good mood" Beck said curiously. They get in and start driving towards Cat's. "Well the mall was more fun then usual because today I got to see an old lady trip down the escalator, ALL-THE-WAY-DOWN" Jade said as she begins laughing. Beck looks at her with disappointment in his eyes. "I felt bad and went to see if she was okay but she just hit me with her purse and yelled "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Cat said. "I was too under the weather to help" Jade claimed sarcastically as she placed her hands on her stomach. "So, fun day?" Beck asked. Jade and Cat both smile, they get to Cat's and drop her off then drive back to Beck's trailer. "Hey, you" Andre said as he kissed Jade. Jade plants herself on the bed and takes out some scissors and starts playing with them. "So what would you think of Haylee for our daughter's name?" Beck asked. "Ugh, you mean Haylee as in the same name as that scronge from Karaoke Dokie? Yeah, pass!" Jade responded. "What about Kyla? You like that?" asked Andre. "I like that, it's cute" Beck answered.

"Better but I kind of already had a name in mind, I like Shiori for the girl and Izykaya for the boy" Jade said. "You wanna give them japanese names?" Beck asked. "Why not? it's original and well..I like them" Jade asserted. "I don't have a problem with that" Beck said. "But their our kids too, plus they already get your last name" Andre finished as Beck nods his head in agreement. "Yeah, your right..i'm sorry so did you guys have any other names in mind?" Jade asked graciously. "Yes actually, I like Shannon for our son" Beck replied. "And I like Luke or Aiden" Andre responded. "So lemme get this straight? you want to give our son a name that has the word AID at the beginning of it?" asked Jade.

They exchange grossed out looks then Andre said "Yeah, daddy didn't think that through". "As for Shannon..I actually don't mind that, how about we just meet each other half way, sound good?" Jade asked. Beck and Andre both nod their heads. "So we could name our son Shannon Izykaya West" said Jade. "Oh, yeah yeah and guess we could just give them the option of what they'd prefer to be called by" Beck said. Everyone looks at each other and thoroughly agrees. "Andre, I'm not really sold on Luke but how about..we turn Kyla into Kylie? and then her full name would be Kylie Shiori West?" asked Jade. "Yeah, I like that" Andre said with a smile on his face. Jade suddenly felt two big kicks in her stomach "I'm guessing they like their names too" said Jade with a smirk on her face as she puts her arms around her belly.

* * *

1 year later...They've graduated from Hollywood Arts and with the money Jade received from winning the Gears of War Competition plus what Andre and Beck made with their jobs they had enough to settle into a nice sized 2 bedroom loft in downtown L.A. with their twins, it turns out that both Beck and Andre got Jade pregnant at the same time, a rare occurence called Heteropaternal Superfecundation which means they are both the biological fathers of the twins..or if you want to get more technical Shiori was of Jade and Beck and Izy was of Jade and Andre. Andre and Beck are playing Gears of War 3 on the 360 as they wait for Sinjin to come over, Beck abruptly tosses his controller on the couch, crawls on top of Andre, grabs his face and starts kissing him. Jade walks in and says "Momma's home!" with a smirk on her face as she see's her boyfriends on the couch. She throws her bag down then walks to a room toward the back of the apartment only to see Izy and Shi asleep curled up in their Spiderman and Adventure Time blankies, she then leans over their cribs and kisses both of them on their foreheads.

As Jade begins to leave the room she hears a squeak out of Izy, she immediately thinks "Fuck! I woke him up!" but all he does is turn over so then she starts tiptoeing out of the room then slowly closes the door. As Jade enters the living room, Andre asks "So the twins still asleep?" Jade replies "Do you hear crying?" Andre goes "Uhh..no" then Jade says "There's your answer, so what happend to Sinjin? Wasn't he supposed to be here?" Beck replies "Yeah, he was..we have no idea what happend with that..we also kind of got a little caught up so idk he could of called." Jade sits down on the couch after working from 12-8pm, Jade looks at her guys and says "Beck. Andre. Food. Me. Now."

Andre throws Beck the phone, Beck looks at Jade and says "Sweet & Sour Chicken plus Egg Rolls, I'm on it." Jade replies "You know what I like" with this sarcastic looking cheesey smile on her face, then Beck walks into the next room to order. Jade scootches over toward Andre and he puts his arm around her as she lies her head on his chest. Beck comes back in the room and says "I'll be back in 10 or so" as he heads out the door. Jade kisses Andre, then has an A.D.D. moment and says "Ooh! put in Afro Samurai, I need my fix." Andre puts it in the 360 "I can think of someone else whose in serious need of a certain fix" as he said with a flirtatious look in his eye. As Andre leaned in to kiss jade he's interrupted by a loud high pitch scream, "ugh..THEY LIVE!" Jade says in a sarcastic sounding tone with a chuckle. Jade and Andre head over to the kids room to check on them, Andre picks up Izy "Phew! Izy dropped a bomb!" Jade laughs as she reaches for Shi "Yeah! no poop soup for mami to clean up" Jade gloats and sticks her tongue out at Andre, then takes Shi to the kitchen to feed her. Beck comes through the door with Jade's food, he meets her in the kitchen feeding Shi "Hey, babe" Beck says then leans over and gives her a kiss.

Andre walks into the Kitchen really jazzed about something "Hey, just got off the phone with me and Tori's manager and got some awesome news..he said we'll be able to go on tour in a couple months" Andre said. Jade and Beck just kind of stand there in awe for a few seconds "Don't worry though I would never take on anything like that without discussing it with you guys first" said Andre.


	5. Chapter 5

"So how long would you be on tour for?" Beck asked. "Well our manager originally wanted it to be a year long but I told him I couldn't be away from my family that long, i'd miss you all way too much so we decided on 6 months" replied Andre. "So you wanna leave us and your kids for 6 months, even worse to be with Tori Vega?" Jade scowled. "Jade you know I don't want to leave you guys, but I also can't ignore the fact that it's a good oppurtunity for us" Andre answered. "We've been doing local shows since high school-" Jade cuts off Andre "And it's been working well for everyone involved" "Not for me and Tori, how will we ever get anywhere if we only perform in L.A.?" Andre asked.

"He's got a point" Beck chimed in. "Yeah, I knew this was inevitable..I'm just not ready for you to be away that long" Jade said with a sad look on her face. "Besides, how could you leave this?" Jade rhetorically asked as she holds Shi up to Andre's face. Andre pouts as he looks into Shi's bright and innocent looking blue eyes and said "C'mon that's not fair, baby I gotta do this, but you don't have anything to worry about we can even skype every night if you want to". "Alright, but you miss one night and[grabs Andre's crotch] this gets amputated" Jade said then hands Shi to Andre and walks back to the kids room. Beck has this shocked look on his face like he can't believe what Jade just said, then he just starts cracking up. "Why is that funny?..well why is it that funny?" said Andre as he shoves Beck then hands Shi to Beck and goes after Jade.

Jade's standing next to the playpen watching over Izy as Andre comes up from behind and grabs onto Jade's waist, Jade places her hand on his arm, then he wraps his arms around her and starts hugging her, then kisses her on the cheek. "I love you, like an insane amount and I promise this time away is gonna fly by" Andre calmly said to Jade causing a little smile to make it's way onto her face.

It's the next day and Cat's over at their loft hanging out with Jade and the twins while Andre's at a rehearsal and Beck's at one of his acting workshops. Cat brought a coloring book with her and Izy's sitting on a mat nearby coloring while Shi sits on Jade's lap as they all watch Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. "Aww, your babies are SO cute!" said Cat. "Of course they are, their MY babies" Jade responded with a smirk. Cat gives Jade a confused look. "I mean...thanks" Jade said with a giggle. "Hungry!" Shi calmly yet loudly said. "She can talk?" Cat asked curiously. "Well she's one so she started saying words but she doesn't have like full on conversations so..kinda" Jade replied.

Cat nods her head. "How does a hot plate of grilled cheese with a side of warm boob juice sound?" Jade said semi animatedly with a smile on her face as she looked down at Shi. Cat starts giggling in her usual high pitched tone "Haha boob juice" she said as she continued laughing. Jade then gets up and hands Shi to Cat so she can go get her food ready. "Cat, watch them" Jade said firmly as she gave her an intense stare. "I will, hi baby" said Cat then started bouncing and playing with Shi. A few moments later Jade walks in with food for both Izy and Shi plus some bottled breast milk because she figured she might as well feed them both now rather then doing it at seperate times.

Beck and Andre come in "Hey ladies, and son" Beck greeted. "Hey all, I come bearing diapers..and PopRocks" Andre followed. Jade walks over to them and opens her arms to hug them, then they both kiss her on the cheeks. "So what cha' guys doin'?" Beck asked. "Watching this weird movie about raining food that takes place in a town called Swallow Falls" Jade replied with a slight laugh. "Really?" Beck asked with a chuckle. Jade shakes her head as if she was saying she didn't get why they'd use that name either.

"Time for me to go, I've got plans with Robbie" Cat said while handing Shi to Andre. "Hey, how's daddy's favorite little girl?" Andre said to Shi in a baby voice as he cradled her and kissed her forehead. "Is Rex coming with?" Jade asked roguishly. Cat looked down, then up again and in a sad and calm tone said "Shut up". "Bye Cat" beck said. "Yeah, see you later" Andre added. "Bye guys, bye Jade, bye babies" Cat said as she jolted out of her sad spell, then headed out the door. Beck goes over to see Izy and picks him up. "So how's mami doing today?" Beck asked looking at Jade. "Peachy" Jade replied. "What's wrong?" Andre asked as he sat down next to her on the couch.

"I don't know, just in kind of a weird mood, the one that leaves you feeling annoyed but your not sure why" said Jade. "And that's a mood?" Beck said. Jade quickly turned around and gave Beck a bone chilling stare. "Sorry" Beck replied with a partial smirk on his face. "I'm just gonna go put Izy down" Beck said then left the room. "Well how about after I put Shi down I give you a massage? Would you like that?" Andre asked staring at her with his deep brown eyes. "Yes please" Jade replied in an innocent sounding voice. Then Andre leans in to give her a brief yet powerful kiss on the lips. "Night, baby girl" Jade said to Shi then kisses her forehead.


End file.
